Engine Grease
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Jayne/Kaylee. A collection of short fics based around the relationship between Jayne and Kaylee.
1. Real Feelings

**_Real Feelings_**

_Weren't none of it my fault I didn't know_, Kaylee thinks to herself.

She runs her tongue over her lips and begins to brush a hand through her hair over and over again to get out the knots and grease from the day's work.

_Weren't my fault at all._

She recalls the events from early on that had shocked her and made her heart flip over. Several times.

_I couldn't have know. There were no signs. Not 'til today, at the very least._

Jayne. Jayne Cobb. She blushes slightly as she pictures him in her mind. She recalls his lips on hers as he pushed her against the wall.

_Not once did I think Jayne might actually have real an' genuine feelings. Good feelings. For me._

A smile tugs at her lips.

_Not once, 'til today, did I think I might actually have real feelings for Jayne, too._


	2. Another Piece

**_Another Piece_**

"Your mother was real nice, Jayne," Kaylee says cheerily. "Made us all feel safe an' welcome in her home. And the cake?"

"Best cake in the 'verse," Jayne finishes for her. "I never did have a slice better than mother's strawberry cake."

"Me neither."

They share a grin and Jayne reaches for the knife laying on the tabletop. Glancing at Kaylee, he nods at the half eaten cake left there. "Another piece?"

"I've had three slices already and should say 'no', but it's just so good!" She takes the slice Jayne cuts for her and bites into it, chewing slowly to prolong the flavour. When she's finished it all, she meets Jayne's eyes.

"You'll have to thank her again for the cake," she says.

Jayne nods. Smiles. "I will."

"Until then…"

"Another piece?"


	3. In His Arms

**_In His Arms_**

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?_

"Diary Of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin

He stands next to Kaylee, his jaw set, and stares down Simon. His hands are fisted by his sides. His eyes gleam with anger he doesn't even try to conceal. He is dead silent.

"I…I'm sorry," Simon says, eyes on Kaylee. "I didn't mean to leave you alone out there. It's just that River…" He fidgets with the hem of his crisp white shirt and offers a grim half smile. "Well, you know how she can be."

Kaylee frowns and shakes her head. "Doesn't make it right for you to run out on me like that. We was on a _date, _Simon. Our first date, and you left!"

Simon takes a step forward and apologizes some more. "Really, Kaylee. I'm sorry. If I could just – "

Kaylee moves backaways and tells him, "go." She says nothing when Jayne puts himself between her and Simon, but her eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

"You heard the girl," Jayne growls. "Get out o' here. She don't want you around no more."

"Just go," Kaylee repeats when Simon looks to her for confirmation. His expression goes from uncertain to guilty at once. She almost breaks and changes her mind.

"Get!" Jayne orders.

Simon gives Kaylee a last apologetic glance, forlorn and desperate, and then leaves.

Kaylee remains silent and stares after him.

"You alright?" Jayne asks. He places a hand on her shoulder.

She smiles sadly up at him and shakes her head. "No, but I will be." A tear runs down her face and suddenly she's in Jayne's arms, sobbing. "I'm glad you're here," she manages.

Jayne pulls her closer and nods his agreement. He could only dream that the situation that had brought her into his arms had been a different one.


	4. Steaming Hot

**_Steaming Hot_**

It's steaming. Hot. She can still make out the faint wisps of heat rising up into the air.

She traces the porcelain rim of the cup with her fingertip.

Her lip twitches into a soft smile and she waits for several minutes until the liquid has cooled before she carefully cups the mug with one hand and raises it to her lips. She takes a sip of the flavoursome drink, sighs.

Her eyes flutter closed at the sensation of it coating her tongue.

"Good?" Jayne smirks.

She's too caught up enjoying the hot chocolate to form a coherent response. "Mmmmm."

_fin._


	5. Bit Much White Stuff

_**Bit Much White Stuff**_

The air was crisp. Kaylee pulled her sweater sleeves down over the tops of her hands and clutched at the material with her fingers. She suppressed a shiver as she did so. Outside, snow coated the ground, a blanket of white and it was even colder. The gentle hum of Serenity's engines mixed with birdsong and the occasional chatter of passerby's.

"Think we ought to stay indoors today," she said quietly. It was directed more to herself than any particular person, but Jayne nodded and moved closer so he was standing beside her.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Bit much of the white stuff for my likin'."

"You don't like snow?" She looked at him, surprised. In all honesty, she shouldn't have been. It wasn't like Jayne had feelings like normal people. He didn't seem to find joy in the little things, like snow. Not like she did.

Jayne huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not when it's this gorram cold."

"But it's pretty," she said. "Snow is one of the most beautiful things this 'verse has to offer, Jayne. It may be cold but it's also pretty."

"Ain't denying that. Just sayin' it's cold, is all."

Kaylee fell silent, unsure how to respond. She wrapped her arms around her middle. The crunch of combat boots on snow caught her attention and she looked up to see Simon and River heading back to the ship. Simon nodded to them as he and River passed by and headed for their rooms.

"So," Jayne said when they were gone. "You want some hot chocolate? Inara's left some for the crew."

She looked at him. "From a client?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she agreed with a grin. "That'd be nice. And warm."

Jayne shrugged as if it was nothing and then turned to walk to the kitchen, without so much as a glance her way to ensure she was following. Giving one last quick look out at the snow, Kaylee smiled and then she went after him.

Truth was, Jayne wasn't the warmest person she knew, but there were times that made her wonder if maybe he was a bit softer on the inside than he let on. His offer of hot chocolate sent those thoughts back on overdrive.

As they prepared their drinks and then sat at the table together to drink them, she felt warmer in his presence, and for once she was certain that the warmth was not just because of the hot chocolate.

_fin_


End file.
